Kronica Stoneheart
Kronica Stoneheart was born many years before the First War as the daughter to Jovnau Ironhammer and Bronaya Ironhammer. History Early Life Born in Ironforge Kronica had a comfortable life, but her fathers will for her to train in the arts of war kept her busy for much of her youth. When Khaz Modan was overrun by the Horde, Jovnau, Bronaya and Kronica headed north towards the Human Kingdoms. Bronaya was slain by an Orc raiding party during their escape. Racked with grief the pair arrived in the Kingdom of Lordaeron and settled down for a time until news of the Horde's advances reached Lordaeron. Jovnau quickly volunteered to aid the Alliance and left the still unmature Kronica at Pyrewood Village. Kronica spent much of the war studying and waiting for news of her father. As the war went on and the Horde would raid the southern reaches of Lordaeron and Kronica was forced to into aiding the wounded and found herself travelling between Pyrewood Village and Ambermill. It was during this time she learned Jovnau had been allowed into the Silver Hand and had changed his name to Truthhammer. Kronica followed her fathers name change and when finally Khaz Modan was free she returned to Ironforge. Third War As the rumours of Plague in Lordaeron reached Khaz Modan, Jovnau returned to the north to aid his brothers in the Order, leaving the forty year old in Khaz Modan. Kronica wasn't going to wait for news and travelled north herself and arrived in Southshore. At the fishing village Kronica found many who were fleeing from the plague of undeath and their tales were all of horrible creatures stalking in the night. The letters she got from Jovnau were just as bad. They spoke of necromancers and armies of undead, but worst of all was the letter about the purge of Stratholme and disbanding of the Silver Hand. Jovnau swore to remain loyal to Uther and was sent to Andorhal were he met another paladin by the name of Richard Zverenhoff, the believed half brother of Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff. Kronica joined those fleeing Lordaeron as part of Jaina Proudmoores fleet. Across the sea, Kronica joined the Lordaeron Brigade and was enlisted into the cavarly as part of the Silverpine Yeomanry. Tasked with patrolling the Barrens as the Human Expidition advanced towards Stonetalon Mountain. Partol's made by the Horde crossed paths with those of the Alliance and skirmishes happened from time to time, but once the Alliance set up camp on Stonetalon Mountain's peak, the Silverpine Yeomanry were sent to the Ashenvale border. After setting up a basic camp at the border they would learn of the pact between the Horde and Alliance. Some days later a mix of Horde and Expidition forces arrived at the camp and under the comand of the Knight Granuth the Wise they formed a column with the Yeomanry at the head. This column advanced into the shadowy forest of Ashenvale and seek out those that h ad been attacking the limber camps that had been set up and under the command of Duke Lionheart. They had been riding an hour along the forest pathway when suddenly they were attacked on all sides by archers. The ambush hit the Yeomanry hard and Kronica was wound on the left arm as she and a few at the end of formation rode back to the rest of column to warn them. When they reached the rest of the column Kronica explain to Granuth about the ambush. Granuth halted the column and called over the Orcish commander, Kruga Bloodskull. The High Elves among the column explain that this was the land of the Night Elves and it was likely their archers defending the forest. The Jungle Trolls were keen to go Elf hunting and a plan was formed. Kruga took a detachment of Orc Grunts and Tauren Warriors up the road with wardrums hammering. At the sametime Jungle Trolls stalked along the f lanks in the trees. As planned, it wasn't long before Kruga's party was ambushed, but the Night Elves were in turn ambushed by the waiting Trolls. However the Elves knew their land much better than anyone else and soon the party was getting overwhelmed. As the sound of battle continued the rest of the column was waiting and growing nervous, then finally Kronica broke off from the column and rode alone to aid the battle up the road. When she reached them, she found them in total choas. In the distances she spotted Kruga lying on the ground badly wounded and quickly rushed forward to drag him from the danger. As she did she was aided by a Tauren Warrior and all three made it to safety. Granuth decided to make camp where they were and tend to the wounded.Kronica took what time she could to learn the Orcish tongue. Over the next few days the camp would be raid by the Elves but still it held. Then suddenly the attacks stopped and a day later an envoy from Jaina arrived and explained that a peace had been made with the Night Elves. Along with this the army was moving north to Mount Hyjal. The battle of Mount Hyjal raged on and on. The Human Expidition took the first blow as the Burning Legion battled to overrun the encampment, but as it was about to fall the army fled back to the Orcish encampment to aid them. This was soon under attack and even with the combine strength this to was overrun and Kronica fled back to the Night Elves encampment to make the finally stand. As the Legion hammered through the forces it looked as if all was lost, but this was all part of the Arch Druid's plan and from the Night Elves encampment Kronica watched as Archimonde was defeated. Victory over the Burning Legion was claim and the remaining demons were put to the sword or fled back to the nether. Theramore and Orgrimmar Kronica headed for the island city of Theramore and there waited new orders, but something else happened as th Kul Tiras Navy appeared. Admiral Proudmoore was outraged to hear of the truce with the Horde and quickly seized controlled of Theramore. Kronica was arrested along with others for aiding the Horde. When the Horde advanced against Theramore and discovered that the city had fallen to Kul Tiras and battle to remove Admiral Proudmoore from power b egan. During the fighting the Orc's breached the prison and Kronica was released. Free at last Kronica joined the fight against Kul Tiras and fought along side the Orcs in their struggle against the hatred. During the fighting Admiral Proudmoore was struck down and slain. With him dead, the rest of the army crumbled. Theramore was back in Jaina's hands, but the peace between Orc's and Humans was damaged. Returning Home After months away from home, Kronica took a ship back to Menethil and her awaiting father. Jovnau was not the same he had been when Kronica left. His faith in the Light was shattered, even if his old comrade, Richard Zverenhoff tried to convince him to join the Order of Benedictus in Stormwind. Kronica and Jovnau leaved a simple life at Menethil if not the most profitable. With more and more Titan discoveries being unearthed, Jovnau found a new calling and joined the diggers at Uldaman, as Kronica stayed at home. Three months later, Jovnau was dead after being killed in a tunnel caved in. The lose hit Kronica hard and she tried to take her own life only to be saved. Home wasn't as peaceful as it should be, and still racked with grief, Kronica's life would be bombarded with Horde attacks on Menethil Harbour. She would aid the defenders as best she could even if only tending the wounded. This wasn't the life she wanted and she sort to change that. Northrend As the Alliance prepared to fight the Scourge Forces in Northrend after the plague attack against them, Kronica enlisted in the Alliance Army Medical Corps. As a medic she was bound for Westguard Keep where she would be trainned. After a few months there, Kronica was transfered to Fordragon Hold to prepare for a new offensive. The target would be the Wrathgate. Kronica would watch from Fordragon Hold as the attack against the Wrathgate would get underway. She was use to the sight of battle, but what happened next would leave only horror. The plague attack by the Forsaken was sickening, but after the Red Dragons came and cleaned up the plague, the grim ta sk of finding any who survived and sorting the dead took over. What happened at the Wrathgate left Kronica shaken and she was returned to Westguard Keep to recover, but after months tending their wounded she was sent home on leave. When she reached Menethil she had been only back a few days when a terrible storm struck the harbour and a ship was in trouble. Along with others, including Jancole Wildstone, Kronica helped save as many as she could from the waves. Call of the Priory After the rescue mission was over, Jancole spoke with Kronica at the tavern. He told her of the power of Eonar and she agreed to follow the teachings of the Priory of the Lady, become his apprentice and changed her name to Stoneheart. Together they worked on the Priory Codex and a way to gather others suitable for Eonar's will. When Jancole was arrested during his investiture, Kronica remained loyal to her master and swears to manage his matters with the Priory until which time he is released. Following Jancoles assassination, and the removal of King Magni as Patriarch, Kronica claimed the title of Matriarch and set about the task of spreading the teachings of Eonar to the masses. She knew that Pyrewood Village in Southern Silverpine Forest had been under seige by the Forsaken for years and still hadn't fallen. She hoped that by bringing supplies to the defenders she could help also bring the Priory to them. Pyrewood Village Following the Priory's smuggling operation in Silverpine, Kronica decided to stay behind as Jenshia and Moashu returned to the boat. However the village came under sudden attack by the Forsaken under Dark Ranger Aesha Blightarrow. During the struggle, Kronica was struck by a magic arrow that shattered her spirit link leaving her less than able maintain her physical form for long. Broken, Kronica was racked with pain and suffering. Soon however a voice came to her, an ancient benefactor that would allow her to move between spirit and physical realms and take revenge against those who had abandonned her to this fate, the Priory. Kronica agreed and was reborn as the Spirit Reaver, bound to destroy the spirit links of all who would challenge her. Unknown to Kronica, her benefactor was none other than an Old God of Azeroth and she just a pawn in a game of global destruction. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Paladins Category:Females Category:Death Knights